Intelligent aliens
If real Intelligent aliens are watching us perhaps they are laughing at us (or doing whatever aliens do instead of laughing) because they are so different from the way we imagine them. In this article we risk giving amusement to the aliens and try and work out/imagine what they may be like. Do aliens exist? Nobody has proved (yet?) that intelligent aliens exist. There are serious scientists at Edinburgh University who think there may be thousands of extra terrestrial civilizations in our Milky Way galaxy alone. Most serious scientists would probably say we don’t know enough to start making an estimate yet. Aliens are probably warm blooded If intelligent aliens exist they are probably warm blooded. There are 2 reasons. #The complex brain chemistry that an intelligent organism needs is more likely to be possible if the brain is at a constant temperature. #Warm blooded animals need more food than cold blooded animals. They spend more time looking for food. Warm blooded animals need to use their brains to find food. They also need their brains to avoid predators while they are exposed looking for food. Simply being warm blooded creates the evolutionary pressure that can lead to intelligence evolving. Note: the octopuses and other Cephalopods of earth seem to be as inntelligent as mammals but cold blooded. This may be too much of a generalisation. Solitary Aliens with an advanced technology Intelligence could theoretically evolve among aliens that live solitary lives and dislike mixing or cooperating with their kind. Among such aliens less intelligent individuals could not get help from more intelligent or more experienced fellow aliens the way humans get help and advice from experts. Those who cannot find solutions to their problems die or fail to reproduce. Therefore Natural selection could lead to steadily increasing intelligence to an extent we humans cannot imagine. It is theoretically possible aliens could evolve that are so enormously intelligent that one single individual can develop an advanced technology without any help at all. (That’s a metaphor since aliens may not have hands.) We cannot begin to imagine what such a godlike alien would be like. Perhaps God exists. Perhaps God is such an alien. Even godlike aliens will see that they can achieve more together than separately. Cooperative Aliens with an advanced technology Cooperative Aliens would not need to be as intelligent as solitary aliens. If aliens progress as humans do and each generation builds on what previous generations developed they must have some capacity to interact and cooperate together. They must also educate their young. There can be selective pressure for steadily increasing intelligence among cooperative aliens if more intelligent individuals become leaders more easily, also if more intelligent individuals are valued members of the community and are attractive sexual partners. Would aliens want to help us? That’s an important question and we cannot find out the answer. If we ever encounter superior aliens the future of humanity could depend on whether they want to help us or to harm us. How have humans with stronger technology treated other human groups with weaker technology? Answer. Sometimes we helped them, other times we enslaved them or launched genocidal war. If aliens are like us they could do either. If aliens are not like us we cannot begin to work out what they will do. Fortunately the earth probably will not be very useful to aliens. Aliens will probably prefer to live in space stations where they can duplicate conditions of their home planet better. If we ever meet aliens how they treat us might depend on whether they evolved from animals like the gentle, cooperative Bonobo or the aggressive, bullying Common Chimpanzee. Again trying to guess how our alien contacts might have evolved to that extent is impossible though bonobo-like aliens are less likely to destroy themselves before they have a chance to meet us.''' References and External links *Galaxy has 'billions of Earths' Category:Exobiology Category:Extraterrestrial life